My Sinners Kisses
by wreakhavoc
Summary: Drabbles, all along. TifaxReno. It seems nothing but pain follows them, to the end. Angsty tragedy, Final Fantasy random drabbles....SO SUE MEH YAH FREAKS! R&R PLEASE.
1. Never Worth It All, Babe

Kisses on the train, quiet whispers.

Laughter agonized,

"I wont tell."

There's nothing in between them except for

Maybe?

Everything.

Black hair dipping back, wont tell, wont tell.

Red ponytail cutting the air, shall I tell, shall I?

Wondering minds, amused chuckles, are you there?

Static on the phone, can I tell, can I?

Cant hear anything, maybe that frightens, maybe it amuses. If you help me, I'll help you.

So when there's nothing, she'll have something. And when he has everything he'll think back and have nothing.

The static hurts their ears now, baby, are you there?

Not really, no. But then again, neither are you.

So maybe not, crystal tear, did I ever, did I? And he thinks again, tries to make it right, but she cant hear him

Over

The

Static

So now she hears the silence, it reminds her of past woes, chills and anger. Yeah, I'm different Are you? So think back, anger unrecognizable and it'll hurt you like it hurt him.

The whispered words,

No

Turning

Back

Now

Baby

And, so is there, its not so cold here, not so dull, not so dead…Like all, like nothing, like me.

In the arms, pieces of red hair drifting and curving,

Are you like me?

No

But

Neither

Are

You


	2. Together Forever

And he wonders if, she can tell. That's doubtable, lets get it over with. The gun rests complacently on the bed stand, Lets hear something, anything, even a lie. He slides the gun to his hands, the cool metal clearing his mind. Do I know you?

She's outside, wind tossing her black hair. Yeah, I know you. Early morning frailty deepening. Lets get it over with, be somewhere happy, take the lies away. And so we will, once again, after this. She stops, pauses, adjusts her scarf and looks up as he strides over.

"Good morning." She smiles, why are you so happy? You're dead, or wait…I'm thinking ahead again. He pulls the gun out and brings guilty eyes up to hers.

"I was told." He whispers, and she looks like she's going to scream.

"Don't scream, It'll make things worse." He murmurs, eyes to the ground.

"I loved you. But I was told." She replies, demure, his shoes must be interesting if she's so glad to look at them.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, babe." The gun is shifted to his right hand, aimed for her head.

"So am I." She falls to her knees, eyes finally meeting his.

"You got a dying wish?" Why should I look at you? We shared everything, you gave it up for your friend. All that is gonna be gone soon, still sorry, babe.

"Show me you loved me." So he presses the gun to her head, hard, ramming hard against her brow. Kiss petulant and harsh, nothing like that on her lips.

"There's no time like the present, huh?" She grimaces and lowers her head, he lifts it back up, gun ready.

"Babe, I…Its not okay." She whispers. His hand shakes, and he shivers, the winter wind chilling his body.

"I don't think it matters anymore." The trigger is pulled, with dreary indifference. Her head flies back, her head coming to rest in the snow, crimson blood spilling out to taint the surface. And he wishes she would stop smiling. He touches the hole in her forehead and licks his finger, smiling slightly. Hell, maybe that woke the neighbors up. He kisses her forehead and sets the gun to his own head,

"I still love you." His hand touches her cheek, red hair falling gently to her side.

"I still do, so wait for me." And the blast doesn't awaken anyone, not even the winter. He's laid out in the snow, hand taking hers.

The blood mats his hair,

"See ya there, babe."

Er, hello. I haven't written some angst for awhile, so as I was depressed this is what kinda wrote itself. I doubt TifaxReno is n actual pairing…So yes. Sorry 'bout that, loves. KADAJ MAKES ME DEPRESSED!ITS HIS FAULT

Kadaj: Fangirl!

Hav: Showering-Cloud-Watcher!

Kadaj: Pffft, no evidence!

Hav: -holds up camera- BLACKMAIL, B- WHAT?!WHAT?!

Kadaj: F- off!


End file.
